Psycho
by rymilu
Summary: Shawn meets a girl. From then on, everything's just psycho. Rated 'M' because I'm paranoid and there's a few mentions of suicide, rape and well... OVERRATED STUFF; I'd say no young ones but who's gonna care? Oh, and there's gonna be some one night stands, if you know what I mean. Some Lassie and Jules and Shules and ShawnxJulesxLassiexOC
1. Weird

**Weird**

Shawn

He strolled casually into the Santa Barbara Police Department with Gus on his trail. They walked up to Carlton Lassiter when Juliet O'Hara stumbled by. Lassie went into the office of the head of the police department. Both men followed the messed beauty and Shawn's ex. Some papers fell out of her hand and she bent down to grab them. Shawn noticed that her glossy, curly blonde hair was out of place; bags under her green eyes; her uniform was wrinkled. She kept on mumbling and cursing under her breath. She sat on her chair and began typing a report.

"Hello, Jules," Shawn greeted.

She looked up and he realized how stressed she really was. Her eyes were heavy as she sighed and whispered, "Not now, Spencer."

"Did my lack of presence for two weeks affect you all?" he joked. Everyone just glared at him.

Lassie had the same expressions on his face as Jules's: weary and tired. He sighed as he sank in his chair. The door opened and the head mistress of the Santa Barbara Police Department, Karen Vick, came out with a girl. Burton G. aka Gus gaped at the girl; awestruck. Lassie tried looking handsome; Jules sighed before putting her chin on her hand. Shawn was staring at Jules's report; reading it. It wasn't until Karen cleared her throat that he looked up. When he saw the girl, he felt his heart- body- soul twist funny.

Her straight, black glossy locks were pulled into a pony tail; it shone purple and blue in different angles in the light. Her lips were a light baby pink- light purple color. The top one light purple and the bottom one light baby pink. Both protected straight, pearly white, perfect teeth. Her skin was a light beige color. It looked smooth and radiantly beautiful. She seemed to be 5 '7'. Everything stole his breath away, but what really did were her gray eyes. They were beautiful diamonds that shone bright with mischief and innocence; honesty and betration. They promised so many things. Especially trouble. They mocked him; captivated his being. Her eyes met his and everything inside of him changed. Everything twisted inside of him. All natural. Everything screamed natural.

"Ms. O'Hara, Mr. Lassiter, Mr. Guster, and Mr. Spencer, this is-"

"My future wife," Lassie interrupted; surprising everyone. They all gaped at him except Shawn and her. A daze that surrounded him lifted as he stared at her. he walked up to her and shook her hand. time stopped as an electrical current shot through him. Time stopped as the electrical current filled him. The world seemed to stop and just focus on the two of them. She seemed to focus on him. His heart began to pound rapidly.

"Hello," he said. "I am Shawn Spencer. And you are…?"

"Get away," she hissed. Her eyes cold and hard. Conflicting. Her voice was angel- like. It tore his heart apart yet it pieced him together more. he stared at her as she let go of his hand and walked around his frozen body. Thoughts of panic and confusion swirled in his mind. Everything seemed distant.

_What the Hell just happened? _He wondered.

Jules

Shawn was a bit out of it as Jules tried to get him to tell her something about the crime they were trying to solve. Gus and she had to scream at him several times; every time, he would mumble an apology and say something about his psychic senses going woozy. Jules didn't believe him but kept her mouth shut; tiredness and weariness getting a hold of him. Jules noticed during the meeting the glaring of Shawn towards Carlton as he and the girl talked. She let it go as the girl began giving her presentation about the case; wondering why she was hit with a slap of jealousy. She tried reasoning in her head as she looked for clues of who was raping and then murdering a child. Series of those unpleasant, nasty, disturbing and cruel situations were happening lately. Jules fumed as the gray eyed girl noted theories on the whiteboard before marking everything down to rape and suicide. Someone raised their hand and questioned her theory. Jules paid attention to the response thinking, You have been here for two weeks; let's see if you're real hot stuff like you make everyone think.

"Well, it's possible someone is molesting the child, and the child has no one to trust, his or her parents could not believe him or protect the person accused. The child must begin to feel alone and determined to end the pain. So he or her will begin to rebel; try to prove they're tough and not broken. They'll begin to change their friends and styles of clothing and other things.

"Black is the main color of rebellion so they'll use that. As the attacks of rape keep on going, the child gets into more "pain relief" kind of things. The child may start cutting themselves to focus on the rush it brings. The cutting- I mean. He or she may then try suicide as nothing they have done has ended the pain and emptiness they hold in their broken and withered soul. At first they'll neglect but end up doing suicide." Her explanation was reasonable and Jules hated that.

Jules turned to Shawn who was a bit confused as he stared at Lassie. He kept on muttering, "Why him and not me?" Annoyed, she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the young girl. A sudden slap of realization made Jules notice that something was off about the younger gray- eyed girl. As people left, she just smiled and told them she'd see them later; no handshakes; no touch. Just warm smiles. Her green eyes narrowed as a smile crept onto her lips; forming a plan.

Shawn

He didn't want to hear her plan; he knew she hated him. Everything was so crystal clear. But with Jules's begging… everything was soon a Hell lot worse. As much as he tried, Jules kept on begging and begging and pleading and asking and bugging and making his already miserable life since that girl rejected his welcome. Finally, he gave up in putting Jules's pleads on hold. He was sick of it. First, she explained everything that he had to do. It was simple, he knew. Ask her out for coffee during her break and ask her questions about her life. Plan B was to spy around her house and hope she didn't discover him. Plan C was to drug her with that truth medicine and ask her questions that she would answer truthfully. And the last plan, Plan D, was to seduce her and ask her a lot of questions while he made passionate love to her; torturing her and making her tell everything she did about her life to him. That was the last one and one that Jules didn't like; Shawn loved the idea and wanted to get on failing the other plans so he could make passionate love to her.

Quickly, Shawn brushed his hair and put a bunch of cologne that would make her go crazy. He put on his best clothes and walked up to the mysterious girl. He called her Mystery. She was a mystery that descended into his life. And he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery.

With that stupid yet confident walk and cocky smile, he walked up to her car. She was busy looking for the damn keys. He could feel the desperation she felt. It was easily place on her face. When she cursed, he was a bit surprised. Careful not to warn her, Shawn slid into the passenger seat. The keys were on the passenger seat. He got them out and gave them to her. Mystery muttered something that sounded like a thank you before she looked up at him. Bewilderment was written all over her face before she glared at him. Her expression cold and hard; serious and questioning. He gulped as Mystery stared at him. Without thinking, Shawn kissed her. Warmness flooded into his body and soon he wanted more. Her lips were frozen as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. He felt himself getting horny. He wanted more. He wanted her. Pleasure and want filled him. An electrical current passed through him. He moaned. She pulled back and slapped him across the face. His cheek stung; surprise had a hold of him; adrenaline was running through his veins; taking some pain away.

Mystery got out of the car and walked around; opened the door and dragged Shawn into the police department. He was surprised at how strong she was. Eyes stared at them. She ignored them, but he didn't. Their gazes made his skin prickle. And the fact that a girl was dragging him into the office was embarrassing. His cheeks were red with shame and fear and disappointment and confusion. _Didn't she like the kiss? _He asked himself.

Jules's face came into view. Her face was confused as she stared at him. Lassie's was amused; Gus's was conflicting in between cracking up and feeling sorry for his friend. An exhausted sigh escaped Shawn's lips before he hung his head. The doors of the head mistress of the police department opened and standing there was Karen. Mystery dumped him on the floor and Shawn had to look at the lady in front of him. His dad was looking at him with disappointment, and anger and confusion and questioning; musing. Shawn began to explain what had happened and why the girl was pissed off; his heart thumping really loud. His ears could only hear the whooshing of his blood; his heart thumping uncontrollably.

Before he knew it, he was being sent home with Gus as his caretaker. Gray eyes mocking him.

Gus

He didn't like seeing his friend depressed, and he hated when Shawn began whining and complaining about how he fucked up pretty badly with the girl. Gus wanted to retort with something sarcastic, but said nothing. Annoyance was eating away at him until he felt like screaming and yelling. Sighing, Gus parked outside of the Psych office.

Shawn

The next morning a few weeks later, he walked into the police department; no extra spring into his step like always. Just actually walking for once; calm and normal. But inside he was burning; trying to not panic. In between his hands, he held a dozen roses. All red and white for peace and harmony. For forgiveness. Whomever he saw, he tried not to panic and avoided all eye contact as possible. Jules was a bit surprised when he stopped at her desk. She glanced at the flowers. Noting this, Shawn quickly explained that the flowers were for the girl. He turned to Lassie and asked what her name was. Lassie, being a number one hater of Shawn Spencer and an asshole and a man full of pride, didn't respond.

A fragrance of passion fruit and mosaic roses filled his nose and made his mouth water. The sweet angelic voice filled his ears and made his heart sing and soar as she greeted some people and stopped in front of Lassie's desk. She ignored Shawn completely. Lassie and she began to leave when Shawn stopped them. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he stammered an apology. He offered her the flowers with a hopeful smile and spark in his eyes. Those beautiful gray diamonds shone with suspicion and they narrowed. His heart flattered. She rose an eyebrow as she cautiously picked them. When she smelled them, she closed her eyes and a smile crept onto her lips.

"Thank you." It was brief and quiet but he heard it. A wave of happiness grabbed a hold of him and soon he was a bit better. Lassie shot him a dirty look as he followed the girl. The fake psychic just smiled. Inside he was beaming a bit more than he should have, but he couldn't control it. She made his day. Mystery made his day with just a brief thank you that had escaped her lips. A faint breath; a smell so intoxicating had made it's way to his nose and he wanted more. He was like a puppy that wanted a treat so bad, he would do anything for it; for her.

A sigh fell out of his lips and floated in the air; a happy content sound. He collapsed on Jules's chair and twirled around; happy as happy could be.

Lassiter

Glaring. That was what he was doing and not paying attention to the younger, beautiful girl that had accepted to go out for coffee with him to get to know one another better and know what they were doing to do for the case. He drank from his latte while she sipped at her mocha caramel Frappe. He wanted to kiss those lips that probably tasted like mocha and caramel. Lassie cleared his throat before asking her if she had a boyfriend. She looked bewildered for a moment. Then, a smile cracked itself onto her lips and she burst out laughing. A beautiful sound. Like bells clinking against one another softly. Mosaic rose and passion fruit filled his nose. The scent was intoxicating and rare. He loved it. Her gray eyes met his blue ones and he saw the twinkle of sadness and honesty in them as she replied that she didn't. Those eyes didn't deserve to have the emotion of sadness in them. It tore him apart to see them. A blade was slowly piercing his heart; tearing it to shreds; that's how it felt. He couldn't stand it. Wouldn't take it. Because she deserved the best.

_I will do everything in my power to make you happy_, he vowed silently.

Shawn

Reading. So much reading! He didn't know how Lassie, Jules, or Gus took it. It took him an eternity to finish a book with three hundred pages. And now, as punishment from his dad and Karen, he had to read every single report of the many cases involving rape to help him out. Panic had shot through him, wondering if they had discovered he wasn't a real psychic. But, alas, they were still clueless. A heavy moan wiggled it's way through his lips. He lay down and began wondering what Mystery and Lassie were doing.

_Probably getting coffee_, he bitterly answered. His stomach grumbled with hunger so he got up and ordered pizza. Twenty minutes later, the pizza guy was outside and making his way to his car while Shawn ate his pizza. He studied reports as he finished his pizza for a while before deciding he had had enough. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Gray eyes danced in his mind. Mocking him; taunting him; tempting him; calling for him. He fell into oblivion.

**Shawn's dream**

Mystery was in his arms; whispering she loved him. Her voice full of love; so angelic. Her lips brushed against his jaw before capturing his in a kiss. Everything was then Heaven. Pleasure beyond anyone's dreams. He turned to look at the beauty only to see Jules whispering his name like a mantra. Jules's voice became louder and soon the things around him swirled around.

**End of Shawn's dream**

When he opened an eye, he saw Jules stand over him. Another groan escaped his lips. Everything became mixed and no sooner was he at the crime scene. He let out a deep exhalation of breath. Lately, he'd been doing that a lot.

Jules

She had to get to the bottom of this. No matter what it took. Her stomach churned as she saw the naked and dead body. White as the snow and cold as the frozen water in Minnesota. Sighing, she looked for clues.

Shawn

_Holy smokes_, he thought as he tried not to stare at the leverage and other things in the young teen girl that was dead and stark naked in front of him and other police members. That would've been way to perverted. And nasty. Another car parked. Shawn glanced up and saw Lassie and Mystery. Anger boiled at the pitch of his stomach and curiosity and fear slowly ate the anger until it was just a pinprick and then just a void of nothing related to anger was left.

A loud gasp was heard. He turned to see the girl fall down. Before anything else could happen, Shawn hurried towards her and saved her from falling. Sparks seemed to fly everywhere. And then something zapped him and he flew back. Back against the wall. He saw little stars and dots like in the cartoons. He got up to his feet dizzy and turned to the girl. She was no where in sight. _Odd,_ Shawn remarked. _I could've sworn she was here just a few moments ago…_

He winced when Jules put her hand on his scalp. Together, with his arm around her waist and hers around his torso, they walked to the car. Jules took him to the hospital. The doctors did x-rays and many studies only to conclude he just needed aspirin for the pain he was going to feel later on and rest. As they got out, Shawn asked where the girl was. Jules said she didn't know. They- and when I say they I mean Shawn- searched where the girl leaved and found out she lived in a two story solar powered beach house/ mansion. _She must be rich, Mystery_, he observed. And, so to the beach house they went. The house was extremely beautiful and it took Shawn's breath away. The sea air made its way to Shawn's nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He knocked on the door and noticed that it was open. He entered and examined his Mystery's house. It was very nice; white coat paint and light furniture; a few pictures and painting here and there; flowers were on most pieces of furniture. With a smile, he stared at the picture of a fallen angel. The dark wings were stroked rather good and the fallen angel's hair looked as if it were silky to the touch. But what fascinated him more about the painting was the depth of the angel's eyes. The gray eyes stared at him; piercing into his soul.

Whimpering made it's way to Shawn's ears and he moved up the stairs. The whimpering took him to the master room at the end of the hall. He searched every room and saw that everything was messy. Finally, he entered the master bedroom. What he found made his stomach churn. There on the ground was the girl. And she was cutting herself. Shawn gritted his teeth together and thought, _Everything's just so plain old weird._

**This is weird, I know. well, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to point that out. I finished the fanfic "Traitors" if anyone's interested. And I'm still working on "Unbreakable", a fanfic for the book "Matched". Well, that's a quick update. Hoped you liked this! Love and laters! ~rymilu**


	2. Helping Her and Dark Secrets

**A/N: there might be parts of songs and one event may take place in the episode where Gus is taken hostage in a bank robbery. Soooo yeah. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Helping Her and Dark Secrets**

Shawn

Without a second thought, Shawn scooped up the unaware of him, suicidal woman into his arms and ran as fast as he could with the struggling girl. Mystery punched him and kicked. It surprised him that even though she had lost tons of blood she could still kick and punch rather hard. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, he had a split lip and two serious bruises. Her breathing was hitched and his came out in pants.

With a quick punch, the girl made a leap to her side as Shawn tumbled; making her stand on her feet. In a mad dash, she ran to her master bed room. Shawn went after her, not wanting her to keep on hurting herself. Mystery crawled back to her corner in her room and reopened her healing wounds. Blood rushed down her wrist and onto the floor. A sigh escaped Shawn's lips as he tried to get near the girl without being caught. Real quiet, he crept along the wall and got in the back of her. With the most light touch he could ever give, he put his hand on her shoulder; hovering above it.

Bewildered and hurt and tear filled and bloodshot gray eyes stared at him. Pain ever so great got him captive and squeezed him ever so tight. He winced and sat down next to the cowering and hurt girl. Gently, he got the knife and placed it on the ground. The gray eyed girl stared at him with wide eyes. Sighing, he sat with her in silence as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed; his arms held her close to him; his right hand pressing her face to his neck as he soothed her.

Jules

It had been a great deal for Shawn to look for the girl. He had that look in his eye; the look of caring. Something that she had lost when she dumped him for being overly immature and not wanting to take this to another level because he wasn't ready. Jules knew it wasn't fair for acting that way. They both knew he was trying when he began taking her to places. He wanted to really have a solid relationship with her, but then, she had begun pushing him into marrying her; something she thought they both wanted. After they had gotten in an argument about marriage, she had snapped and dumped him right then and there. Jules seriously thought that was good and would teach him a lesson. Now as she thought about it, it was hopeless because Shawn had found someone else he cared for and his relationship with her would be a brother and sister kind.

A sigh escaped her lips and she considered it was a rather long moment since Shawn had gone in. With that in mind, she walked into the house and went up the stairs when she heard some what loud sobbing and a soft and gentle sh. Fear set in and she sneaked into the master bed room only to find Shawn with the girl. He was slowly rocking her and holding her in his arms. The girl was sobbing and was covered in blood. A knife was on the floor with splattered blood.

Jules hated what she was seeing. So she swallowed her anger and lied straight through her teeth. "Lassiter wants to talked to me so I have to go," she informed him. After she got a quick nod, she hurried down the stairs and out of the beach house. She got in her car drove to Lassie's house. Tears ran down her face as she cursed the girl in her head. She turned up the volume and the lyrics to "Who's That Girl" by Hillary Duff rang in her ears.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No; she can't be the one that has stolen my world._

_Oh; no; leaving my life._

Memories of her and Shawn swirled in her mind. She couldn't believe how easily it was all torn down. Jules arrived at the detective's house. It only took two knocks for Lassie to answer. His blue gaze searched her green eyes before she collapsed onto the porch's floor. Lassie, worried and curios, helped the wounded detective and carried her into his house.

Shawn

The girl's sobs quieted and her breathing steadied. Jules had left after she saw him and her on the floor and told him that she had received a call from Lassie. Shawn didn't mind at all; in fact, he was quite relieved. Careful to not awaken Mystery, he placed her on the floor before he got up and scooped her bloody form off the ground. He knew she was going to be uncomfortable and sensible, so he peeled off her bloody clothes and put her in the tub to rinse her wounds and scrub where the blood had dried. It was a bit hard as he tried not to reopened her wounds. Like a baby, he dried her now kind of clean body and slipped an oversized man shirt over her head and put on her panties. Gracefully, he placed her in a comfortable position on her king sized bed. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood back. The knife and dark crimson liquid caught his gaze. Once again, he sighed and cleaned up the bloody mess that had been left behind.

When he was done, his clothes was dirty. Shawn took a shower and put on a robe and put his dirty clothes in the washing machine for thirty minutes while he prepared himself something to eat. Once that was done he dried his clothes and waited for them to dry. After what seemed like an hour, his clothes dried and he put on his shorts and shirt. Soon, a yawn came out. He walked up to the girl's master room and decided that he would sleep there with her so he would be alert. Quickly he covered her and got under the covers with her. His eyes were slowly closing when he felt a body close to his and a hand wrapped around his torso. With a sad smile, he hugged the girl back and fell into oblivion.

Jules

Lassie listened to her explain as best as she could about what had happened at the girl's house and her feelings for Shawn. He was with her and for that she was grateful. When she was done, he told her, "It's a bit late; why don't you shower and sleep in the guest room?"

"Thanks, Carlton," she replied. She went into the guest's room and showered. A soft knock made it's way to her ears and she opened the door. Lassie stood there with an extra pair of clothes his ex wife bought for nothing. She gave him a small smile and took the clothes. After she wished Lassie a good night, Juliet went to sleep; a small smile on her lips.

Lassie

_He doesn't deserve them,_ he thought as angrily as possible. Lassie was lying down; thinking about Jules's sad and tear streaked face and his companion's face when she was kissed by that bastard. It was unbelievable his mom and dad were his parents. They, unlike him, were caring and somewhat alert to their surroundings. He was the bad seed in their family. He didn't care; he did as he pleased. He was sooooo unlike Lassie.

_I'm only after success._

_I just wanna change._

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine._

_If I fail, I'll fall apart_

_Maybe it's all a test,_

'_Cause I feel like I'm the worst,_

_But I act like I'm the best._

_Real life has no appeal._

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy._

Lassie was a bit more responsible and his sister looked up to him. Lassie's mom was a lesbian woman that really didn't pay much attention to her kids. Very irresponsible of her. That was the reason why his sister looked up to him so much and why he was mostly always serious. Shortly after his mom began dating other women, the responsibility was on his ten year old shoulders and soon, his only desire was to help his sister have a bright childhood where she didn't have to worry much about anything. If only Shawn knew that, he wouldn't make fun of him, but Lassie didn't want Shawn's pity. Carlton Lassiter only needed from that hooligan who dared call himself a human being to stop hurting the people he cared about.

Carlton sighed. It had been a long night, and even though he wouldn't admit it, it was nice having O'Hara being in the room next to his. A small smile formed on Lassie's lips and he fell asleep.

Gus

_Oh, God, Shawn,_ he thought. _Where are you?_

It had been HOURS since he had heard about his best friend. Gus waited to hear the news of Shawn's condition from O'Hara and was quite relieved and happy that nothing bad had happened to his buddy. But now… he was EXTREMLY worried. He didn't know where Shawn was. After eating pizza, Gus went to sleep, thinking and trying to convince himself rather badly that Shawn was okay with Jules.

Shawn

The next day, Shawn awoke in a strange bed, in a strange yet pleasant looking house. No one was at his side and the scent of eggs and pancakes made their way to his nose. His clothes were on the bed stand and he changed. Quickly, he made the bed and walked into the kitchen. To his ever great surprise, he found Mystery there. She was looking great and healthy as if nothing had happened the day before. Mystery turned around and handed him a plate with pancakes and eggs.

The both of them sat in silence as they began to eat. A moan escaped his lips as he tasted the sweet and delicious pancakes. Mystery ate a small portion, he noted. Later, he washed both their dishes and put the stuff away as Mystery glided to the living room and turned the TV on. Afterwards, he sat next to her and changed the channel to _SpongeBob Square Pants_. Both were halfway through a marathon of episodes involving the yellow squared sponge and his friends when Mystery began playing with her fingers and took a deep breath. Her robe slid a bit below one of her scars. She began to trace it as if buying some time before a big bomb exploded.

Shawn watched her quiet figure from the corner of his eye. His phone beeped and he answered.

"Mr. Spencer," said Karen Vick, "I need to see you at my office." It was just a sentence and she hung up.

"Come," he whispered to Mystery. She looked at him and followed him like a child up to the master bed room. He put on top of the bed a thin white, squared neck, sleeved shirt (to cover her scars) and black jeans. He looked through her closet and took out black ballet flaps. Gently, he guided her to the bed and took of her robe and shirt. She awkwardly stood in front of him, covering her chest. Shawn smiled and helped her put on a bra. Then, he slipped the thin, white, sleeved shirt over her head and put on the jeans. He sat her down and put on her ballet flaps. When he was done, he helped her put on her deodorant (not that she smelled bad; he just wanted to help), and did a pony tail for her.

Like a child, he grabbed her hand and got the keys. Both left and got in her car. Shawn drove himself and the distracted, quiet and beautiful girl to the police station. Stares were what he received as he led the girl to Lassie's desk. As soon as she saw him, Mystery threw her arms around Lassie and he hugged her back. The scene tore at Shawn's heart. But there was nothing he could do because just then Karen walked up to him as Lassie and the girl sat next to each other. Her gaze landed on the quiet girl next to Lassie and she demanded, "What did you do to our helper?"

Lassie's eyes darted to him and Shawn tried to explain what had happened. Mystery, however, had no intentions of letting him tell them anything so she got up and held his hand like his child and stared up at him with her gray eyes pleading him to not tell. Karen and Lassie were taken aback at the action Mystery had committed. Shawn just smiled at the girl whom held his hand and winked to reassure her.

"Shawn!" Jules's voice was like a snap through the air. The group turned to see a flustered Juliet run towards them. Mystery hid behind Shawn and he turned a bit to put an arm around her waist and held her tight as she returned the gesture. "Shawn, it's Gus."

Gus

Gus had gone to deposit a some money from his check to Psych. Just as he went to the open window, a guy with a gun shouted, "Every body, this is a bank robbery; don't move!"

Gus groaned, hating his life. Slowly he got down like the rest of the customers.

Jules

When she entered, she saw Shawn with the girl he called Mystery. She ran as fast as she could in the high heels she wore and shouted Shawn's name, pushing the feeling of jealousy away, knowing it was a bit useless and unnecessary for what she was about to tell him. Once she approached, Mystery cowered away from her and Shawn turned and hugged her and she hugged him back. Jules caught sight of the flashing anger and jealousy in Lassie's eyes and Shawn's glint of fondness for the girl and Karen's confused look. She told them what she knew and Shawn's expression turned determined.

Lassie

It was weird for her to be so quiet. Sure, she was a bit quiet, but she mostly did some humane expressions and gestures to show that she was busy thinking or if she was just comfortable in the silence between her and whomever she was with. He looked at her from the corner of his eye; waiting for a small grin or twitch, but she remained immobile, like a statue. He gave up and began remembering how she had held Shawn's hand and feeling a bit jealous and angry. But as soon as she hugged him, everything was alright, just like that; just with a hug, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Carlton had inwardly sighed in content, yet it had changed when Karen demanded what had happened to the quiet girl. The girl had just gotten up and grabbed Shawn's hand; making that psychic detective smile; looking up at him with her wide, gray eyes. It had gotten even worse, the Situation, when Jules came. The girl had cowered behind Shawn and he turned slightly and hugged her in a comforting way. Carlton saw the way she leaned into him a bit more and wrapped her little arms around his torso. This made him burn with jealousy and anger. As soon as Jules told them what was wrong, Shawn was determined to get his best friend back.

Karen

It was stunning how the police's helper was really getting along- even CUDDLING with- SHAWN SPENCER. Of all people, she was really weirded out by their comfortableness with one another. She was sooooo confused of how quiet and sad the girl looked. Karen felt some pity for the young woman and that was something she never really did; sure, she cared for all her employees, but she never really felt that way, like she was doing so to the young raven haired woman in front of her.

Gus

A sigh escaped his lips as he waited and waited for Shawn and Jules and Lassie and Karen to rescue him from the rotting place he was in. Soon, he heard the sirens. It was music to his ears! He saw Shawn and then F.B.I. swat cars covered his view. The black, attractive man closed his eyes and knew that it was going to be a while for his buddy to help him out.

Shawn

He sighed in frustration and slammed his hand on the hood of a police car. That commander guy was making things hard just because he was a criminal behavior expert. Mystery, whom was standing next to him, flinched. Shawn's hard expression softened and he went to the raven haired, gray eyed young woman. He hugged her and she willingly hugged him back.

"What should I do, sweetie?" he wondered, though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. She just patted his back in a comforting gesture. A lady from the crowd called out her fiancé was in there and he was a diabetic and needed to get food in his system soon. He grinned as he thought of a plan. "Sweetie, I think I know how to pull this off and go help and rescue my friend. Do you want to come?" He felt her head bob up and down. He broke out of their embrace and held her hand as he walked them to the dude's car. Commander whatever his face is, looked annoyed and got his phone as he dialed the guy and tried to get him to agree to get the people in the bank some food. The guy agreed, but a civilian had to deliver the food. At this, Shawn agreed.

A guy from the commander's team gave him the food and Mystery helped him carry some pizza boxes. Shawn began walking and like a little kid, Mystery skipped behind him. Lassie got in front of Shawn and Mystery, blocking their path.

"What the Hell are you doing, Spencer?" he spat. "If you want to sacrifice your life by going in there to give him the pizzas, that's okay with me, but if you're going to take her with you, I won't allow it!"

Mystery gave Spencer the pizza boxes and got on her toes and gave Carlton a kiss on the cheek, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Lassie blushed and Shawn's jealousy soared. Mystery then got some pizzas and Shawn's hand and walked to the bank. Shawn began checking all the boxes and so did Mystery, playing along to whatever Shawn's plan was.

By three forty five in the afternoon, the case was solved and Gus was released. To celebrate, they all went to a pizza party and laughed. Shawn was glad to have his friend back and held the alert Mystery to him.

**Two weeks later…**

Mystery and Shawn were now living in the same house; the beach house; he took her out to the beach since that was the best place for both of them to be relaxed; besides, it was next to the house and her paleness was gaining a bit more color and turning into a peach. Both sat on the couch and watched _Monsters Inc_. as they ate popcorn and cuddled. Mystery wasn't the same cold person she had been when she met him. No; she was now a bit more approachable and huggable. She was still quiet and sometimes went into a statue- like frenzy, but she would come out eventually in three to four hours.

After the movie finished, Shawn turned off the movie and looked at her not so pale figure.

"I feel like this two weeks have been the most wonderful days I've been okay with, where nothing has gone wrong. So, I'm prepared to tell you about me," he began his rehearsed speech. "I was born in 1987 and am thirty seven now. My mom is a psychiatrist who's name is Madeleine and my old man, Henry Spencer, has returned to his cop work. My mom and dad are divorced since I was in my senior year at high school. I blamed my dad for leaving us, but it turned out it was my MOM who really left. My relationship with my dad has gotten better since that. And I regret everything I have done to him since I came. In my senior year, when they got divorced, was when I decided I wasn't going to take my father's footsteps like he wanted me to. And I really hate that I made him disappointed, after he accepted me to come live with him. But we're okay, so don't worry, sweetie.

"My best friend is that guy who's name is Burton Guster, but we call him Gus. I'm pretty sure he's older than me by one or two years. We've been friends for as long as I can say. And sure, sometimes I make fun of him and make his name sound weird whenever we're solving a case. A case that is always in our favor. We're, like, awesome! Gus has really been a good friend, helping my lazy ass by paying the Psych office and steering me out of trouble. I owe a lot to that guy whom I have know for so long. He's a great guy and he doesn't deserve to have a friend who had an affair with his sister.

"I have been a womanizer for as long as I can remember. The only relationship I can really remember trying is when I was dating Jules a month ago. We broke up last month after we were with each other for about, seven, eight, nine… almost a year. She broke up with me because I lack of maturity and I'm not really ready to start a relationship like marriage. I'm okay with that, though sometimes it hurts me. But I'm doing way better than ever. Besides, I kind of suspected Lassiter has a thing for her even though he doesn't know it.

"Carlton is so serious and hates me. It surprises me he really cares about other people when he is stone cold and really hating towards me, but it doesn't surprise me. Lassie has hated me ever since I can remember. And even though he won't say, he has a soft spot for me somewhere in his heart. The thing he despises the most about me is because I solve the cases when all hope is lost which leads me to reveal you a big secret of mine.

"I'm not a psychic like I've made everyone believe. I have a photographic memory and really excellent vision so I can solve the cases Karen gives us and the ones we intrude. Please don't tell anyone about this revelation. I just can't afford to loose my business and be cut off of all the cases that there are possible." He looked at her, but she looked away from him, avoiding his gaze. This was the reaction he didn't want to get. The reaction that made him feel like scum for lying, for hating, for everything.

"Why?" It was raspy and quiet, the whisper. "Why did you help me after I was cruel to you and made you have an almost concussion? Why didn't you run away after you saw me cutting myself? Why did you stop and try to help me?"

"Because, darling, I couldn't help it. Even though I didn't know you, I was attracted to you in a manor I never knew possible. When I saw you, I felt my whole body become paralyzed; my mind became numb; my heart had stopped; and my soul twisted funny. When I was in your car after Jules convinced me to help her figure you out and I kissed you, I became addicted. You smell really good and intoxicated me when we were in that tight space. I couldn't get enough of you and I tried making peace after I gave you the flowers. And when I caught you from falling, I was worried about you and I went to your house and tried to make sure you were okay. Yo were there in the corner, cutting yourself and I felt this ever so deep pain squeeze me and make me feel horrible and I helped out of pity, caring and…. Love. That's why I did it."

Mystery sighed and she inhaled deeply before beginning her story. "When I was born, I was abnormal. My mom, Maria, hated me because she had fallen in love with an angel that fell from the sky and that left her after she had me. She lived in the country and was naïve and didn't know a thing about the damn winged creatures. From anger and pity, my grandpa, Edward, named me Temptation and he raised me only to die because of my dark powers that I received from my dad. He came back to claim me but I was eighteen by then and was rather smart and so I declined his offer of helping me with my powers. Later, I went to college and got my degree as a professional psychiatrist and police deputy. So I went to schools and helped as much as I could with troubled kids and after a few sessions, they all got better. I was a popular teacher there.

"Then this case, the one where the girls got raped and then murdered, Karen Vick hired me to help and go to the schools and have a connection with the students so I could find something about the suspect. So I was like a spy. And still am, by the way. My partner in spy crime is a homo guy named Jay, so since I haven't gone to work, I have him as my back up. And I really am a demon. Half one anyway. So even if my patients don't want to help, I can go into their minds and find out what's going on in their lives. It's kind of prying but they all get the appropriate help they need. I'm also a telepath and can sense emotions from two or three miles away, but since I have learned to block out emotions so they won't overwhelm me, I don't sense most emotions.

"When I met you, the thoughts and emotions around me cleared and I could single you out easily. And I was scared. I never felt anything like it. Lassie helped calm me after we shook hands, you and me. That was the reason I acted so cold towards you and kept my distance. Lassie and I have become best friends in a manor, but I am not sure what has happened between us since I'm hanging out with you, his least favorite person. But there's good new! He hates his ex wife more than you!" She smiled at him.

"Gee, I feel like the luckiest person that has been saved from assassins."

Mystery laughed. "And yeah. The reason why I cut myself is to block my emotions out and since I heal fast, it doesn't affect me at all. But with you… I don't know why I went into a state of trauma. It never has happened before. And yeah."

"So you're name is Temptation. And you're a half angel/demon humane. And Karen hired you to help out. And we are some what attracted to each other." Shawn said everything slowly, processing it. Temptation nodded; confirming everything. "Wow."

"I know. You're the only person who knows. Besides Jay, of course."

"Well, now you know my secrets and I know yours so we can black mail each other."

"Perfect." Temptation smiled. After their talk, Temptation and Shawn went to bed.

_Besides that I helped her, I got to know her,_ he thought._ A bonus: helping her and dark secrets._

**So that is that. Terribly sorry I haven't updated. Being ground sure ain't fun. Well, hoped you liked this. Love! Why is everyone scared of love? Well, I seriously dunno. ~rymilu**


End file.
